Future
by tvdramalover
Summary: After episode 5...
1. Chapter 1

**Just a little something of what my imaginary was thinking could have happened after the door closed at the end of episode 5.**

"Missed me?" She smiled looking directly into his eyes.

Charles smirked and opened the door and turned his head to the left directing her to come in, when she had walked inside she turned to face him and he laughed, he was so happy to see her. He slammed the door shut and moved towards her lifting her up and kissing her all over her face, while she giggled.

"I'm taking that as a yes then?" She laughed before passionately kissing his lips.

"I can't tell you how good it is to see you Mol" he held her hand and pulled her into the kitchen where he had a cup of rosabaya waiting for her and a chocolate croissant. He had been waiting for the day for her coming home since they spent her last week in the UK. That was the best week of his life, she had stayed at his for the whole week and they had grown to love each other more and more, during that time they had chance to become more intimate with each other and all their sexual tension was broken when they slept together. Charles hadn't wanted to rush anything with Molly but the moment felt right and they both decided that they wanted it. Watching her leave to go back to Afghan had broken him and he had spent the last 3 months fixing up his parents' house and going to rehab, the day of Molly coming home couldn't have come round quick enough.

He took her coat and hung it up, then he sat on the sofa encouraging her to join him. As she walked over she admired everything in front of her, how lucky she was that she could come home to him, he made her life so special and everything felt right when he was around. She placed her drink of the coffee table and sat beside him.

"Shittt, I have missed seeing that beautiful face everyday" he said while cupping his hands around her face.

Molly blushed and again kissed him.

"Would you like me to run you a bath?" He asked.

"For one?" She replied already knowing what his response would be.

"Do you even need to ask?" He smirked showing his perfect teeth while also wiggling his eyebrows. He locked his hand into hers and led her up the stairs. He already had everything set up as he knew she would have wanted a bath as soon as she had got there. A dressing gown was lay on the bed surrounded by red petals, she turned towards the bathroom which was lit up by at least 20 candles. As she took in all the sights around her she spun around to see Charles.

"you really didn't have to...".

"I really did!" He insisted.

When the bath was ready he called Molly in who was sat on the bed reading a magazine, she walked in to find him in his boxers and finishing off the bath by adding more bubbles.

"You look... good" she gulped while making her way closer to him. She lifted her top above her head and then removed her jeans while in the process he unhooked her bra and took off his boxers. They enjoyed a bath together, being in each other's company and she lay in between his legs resting the back of her head on his chest. He played with her hair as she was falling asleep in his arms. He cherished these moments and knew that even though it was the beginning of their relationship that he never wanted moments like this to stop.

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, which I'm hoping to continue onto something a little more smutty, reviews are beautiful and if anyone has any suggestions on where you would like this to go please let me know, i have some idea but every idea helps the process.**


	2. Chapter 2

He watched her as she lay with her head on his chest, the place where she had slept all night; he tucked her hair behind her ear and rested his head onto hers. The first proper night they had spent together, they had already spent the night together the day they went to the restaurant but that night wasn't proper it was, well it was just getting back to the house and them doing everything they had wanted to over the time while they were in Afghanistan.

Charles carefully slipped his arm from underneath her and begun to walk downstairs. He made his way into the kitchen where he started making some breakfast to take up to Molly. It was great now he had his own house, they could have all the privacy they wanted. He walked back into the bedroom to find Molly propped up scrolling on her phone.

"Morning beautiful, did you sleep okay?" He asked before handed over the tray which had some fresh orange and toast on.

She looked up to him admiring his face and also his body as he was only in boxers. "I slept perfectly thank you and thank you for this you didn't have to" she replied.

He walked round to the other side of the bed and got back in, leaning over to kiss Molly on the lips "waking up to you is something I could definitely get used to".

Molly blushed before picking up a piece of toast and teasingly feeding Charles.

They spent the rest of the morning cuddled up in bed watching TV oh and also not keeping their hands of each other, being together made them feel whole. As they enjoyed each other's company they heard a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" She asked.

"I have no...shit it's Rebecca" he replied while pulling a top on and some tight jogging bottoms.

"Okayy" there was a slight hint of laughter in her voice she was clearly confused.

"no no no" he laughed "she's brought Sam round, I forgot I'm so sorry baby" he leaned in to kiss her forehead.

She appreciated the worry in his voice and realised she would have to see his son at some point but this was her second day home from being on tour and this was a little surprise.

"Its fine, go go, I'll start to get ready" she replied while getting out of bed and making her way to the bathroom.

Charles ran down the stairs and opened the front door

"Hey scamp" he said smiling at his son before opening his arms to hug Sam who had run straight into his dad ready to give him a hug.

"Bad timing?" Rebecca asked, she could sense that Charles seemed agitated.

Butting in Charles replied "never, pick him up tomorrow at 6?"

"Yes that's fine, see you tomorrow Sam love you" she shouted as Sam had already run into the house to his play room.

"Love you" he shouted back.

Charles smiled "see you tomorrow" and with that he closed the door and thought about how Molly was going to be around Sam, the worry in his head quickly vanished when he remembered how good she was with Bashira. He walked into Sam's play room.

"Hey buddy, I want you to meet a very special person today" he said "shout me if you need me I'm just nipping up stairs I won't be long".

Sam just nodded not taking too much in; he was too interested in his toys and playing with his new Lego.

Charles made his way up the stairs back into the bedroom to find Molly who was wrapped in a towel and her wet hair hung to one side of her head.

"Shit Mol" he gulped making his way towards her pushing her back into the bathroom and closing the door.

"Charles! Sam is downstairs" she exclaimed.

"5 minutes he won't even notice" he laughed before beginning to kiss her neck.

"I never knew how much you could do in 5 minutes" said Charles with a huge smirk on his face.

Molly laughed; she and Charles started getting ready.

"I'm excited to get to know him, I hope her likes me" she said a hint of worry in her voice.

"He will love you, come on" he took her hand and guided her down the stairs; he could see he worried look on her face and before they entered the room he kissed her forehead and whispered "start with talking about Lego and he will be all ears".

Molly laughed and looked at Charles as a sign she was ready to go in and meet him.

"Sam? This is Molly do you remember her from the day you visited my in hospital?" He asked.

Sam turned his head round and looked at Molly before sticking his tongue out just like Molly did the first time she met him.

"She's the funny one isn't she daddy?" He asked still concentrating on building his Lego.

Charles laughed and turned to Molly who had a huge smile on her face, she made her way over to Sam and crouched beside him "what you building?"

Charles watched as Molly interacted with his son, he loved everything he saw.

**Sorry if this isn't very good, I really wanted to upload today as people have been leaving really nice reviews and also people have been asking me to update. I currently keep going through mental blocks in my mind and I am struggling to write chapters to my stories hopefully this will stop soon as it is super annoying, anyway less of me moaning, hope you enjoy and it would be lovely if you could leave a review. I'm also accepting prompts over private message so drop me a message if you want me to write something and I will try my best. X**


	3. Chapter 3

3 months on

The last 3 months had been perfect both for Charles and Molly, although it was soon Molly had moved into Charles house. It didn't feel rushed it felt right and everything seemed to be falling into place, Molly was getting much more used to Charles son Sam, he would come and visit every Tuesday night and every other weekend. Molly didn't feel pressure to become his 'step mum' or have any labels put on her Charles had kept things casual and wanted whatever made her and Sam most comfortable. Molly was growing, adapting to her life in Bath with Charles, a huge difference to being back at home in London, she missed being with her family but she still visited them regularly and her mum always insisted that they went over every other Sunday to have a roast dinner. Molly had worried about introducing Charles to her family, they were...well there were completely different to his family, but everything was fine. She noticed that he was uncomfortable at the beginning but she wasn't surprised, it was such a change to his lifestyle however after an awkward five minutes he was treating the environment like home: helping her mum makes cups of tea, and her dad even talked to him about football. Everything that she thought could have gone wrong didn't and that made her happier than she has ever been, whenever she was in his company she had a tingly feeling in her stomach, he gave her butterflies all the time (the good type). All this made it every bit easier for her deciding the answer when Charles asked her to move in with him. She had decided to have a break for a while from being on tour, she wanted to stay at home and live her life with the person she loved.

The sun beamed through the window onto Molly's face making her wake up, she turned her head looking for her handsome boyfriend's face which was usually symmetrical to hers on the pillow but he wasn't there. She wiped her eyes, sat up and swung her legs round and threw on her dressing gown, she checked her phone which had numerous message from her family and replied to them all before making her way down the stairs to see what her Charles was up to this time. The stairs had a trail of red petals leading her into the kitchen where waiting was Charles in a pair of boxers and an apron, he was cooking her breakfast. She could take her eyes off him.

As he heard her footsteps walking on the wooden floor he spun round and walked over to her

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear dawesyyyy, happy birthday to you" he sung before kissing her from head to toe. He reached for her hand and guided her to the kitchen table stool where waiting for her was a cup of rosabaya and a cooked breakfast.

"How... How did you know? I didn't even tell you?" She said confused.

"Yes thanks for telling me, it's a good job your mum accidentally brought it up the other day when we were round! We're you just going to let me miss your birthday you fucking idiot?" He laughed.

She giggled back at him, "well thank you very much, I guess I didn't tell you because I don't really like a fuss" she replied before taking a sip of her coffee and smiling, Charles making her rosabaya became a tradition and she was most happy that he had introduced her to it because she was starting to become obsessed with it much like her obsession with Charles.

"Well I'm sorry to say but I have a lot of surprises in store for you today babe, starting with this" he walked over to the dining room table where he picked up a teal blue coloured present, which was decorated perfectly with a ribbon on top.

"Omg, wow what is that?" She beamed with excitement, she loved the attention to detail he had gone into making sure that he had wrapped it perfectly. She had no idea of what it was, when they were last in London they had gone looking round Harrods and she had found the most perfect looking handbag she had ever laid her eyes on. Molly had never been big on labels but this bag which was a black mulberry bag was the nicest thing she had ever seen. She hadn't made it too obvious that she loved it and therefore didn't think that the present was this but Charles had recognised by her expression that she had fallen in love with it.

He handed it to her which she accepted and began to carefully unwrap and to her amazement it was the bag, a tear built up in her eye.

"What! Do you not like it; oh shit I thought you liked that one!" Charles started to reply the worry in his voice was building.

Molly placed her finger on his lip to shut him up "it's the most perfect present ever, thank you so much" she said before placing the bag on the kitchen counter and jumping up and wrapping her legs round his waist and passionately kissing his lips before untying his apron and moving his hand so they were grabbing her arse.

"This was supposed to be your last present, you are ruining my schedule Molly Dawes" he chuckled.

Molly laughed "I'm sorry captain, if you don't want to we won't then, she got down off him and started to walk towards the stairs, lifting up her dressing gown and flashing some of her lace thong".

"Oh fuck it" he laughed and started chasing her up the stairs. "We will have to be quick though I actually do have a plan for the whole day and are usual sex sessions go on for much longer than the time we have".

**I actually really enjoyed writing this; in the next chapter I'm going to carry on with the rest of the day on her birthday which I'm going to try my best to include a smutty scene. Just bear with me as writing a smutty scene is going to be something I will most likely struggle with but hopefully I will update again tomorrow. Reviews are lovely and if anyone had any prompts then just let me know, also let me know if you are enjoying this story!. X**


	4. Chapter 4

As they both lay in the bed panting Molly turned to Charles with a huge smile on her face.

"Wow Captain James you impress me every time"

He smirks "well what can I say you must bring it out in me".

He turned and held her face before grabbing her waist and pulling himself on top of her.

"Really? Are you kidding I'm knackered!" Molly laughed before kissing him passionately.

Charles looked deep into her eyes "I'm I not allowed to just admire you? I don't want to just have sex with you!" He said with an undertone of laughter. "Anyway if you're tired after that I'm going to have to start doing some training to get your energy levels up, you shouldn't be bloody moaning about being tired Dawes you've just come out of the fucking army" he smirked and rolled back off her, kissing her forehead one last time before picking up his phone and checking his messages. Molly got up and made her way, very naked, to the bathroom to get ready.

"Nice view babe" Charles laughed peeking above his phone to check out her arse,molly retaliating with her middle finger before scurrying into the bathroom.

* * *

><p>As she started to dry her hair and apply her makeup, Charles begun to get ready, it was late afternoon and Charles had planned a romantic dinner for them so had put on a suit and tie and had laid out on the bed a beautiful red dress for Molly to wear.<p>

"You okay Mol?" He looked at her as she turned off the hair dryer and clutched her stomach, she tried to not make it obvious she was experiencing sharp pains in her abdomen but Charles could see her pain and also the fact she had gone as pale as a ghost.

"I don't know, I.. Omg this pain has suddenly just come on" she responded sounding very breathless the pain was obviously excruciating and it was taking effect on her voice.

Charles paused putting on his cuff links and ran over to her bending down so he was her level as she was sat on a stool by the side of the dressing table.

"Babe show me where the pain is!" He said the pain obvious in his eyes, he tried to hide it to be strong for Molly but he struggled, she was always the one who was strong and him slowly seeing her degrade in front of him was inflicting a great deal of pain on him.

"Ahhh" she began to cry she pointed to the pain which was in her lower abdomen.

"It could be appendicitis, can you stand up or should I ring an ambulance" Charles became very agitated and he wasn't sure what to do, the woman he loved was in so much pain and he didn't know what to do.

She griped tight of her stomach. Charles frantically routed in the wardrobe for some sweatpants and a hoodie but as he was in such a panic he couldn't find things and therefore he helped her put on some of her sweatpants and placed carefully his hoodie over her head. He then pushed on her trainers swooped her up and started to make his way down the stairs, picking up his car keys and wallet on the way.

"I'm so sorry" Molly exclaimed.

"What the hell for?" He asked kissing her forehead and making her way to his Range Rover and placing her in the passenger seat carefully so carefully it was as if she was an antique China doll. He sprinted back to the house and locked the front door before hurrying back to the car and shoving the keys in. He locked his hand into Molly's and then pushed his foot down on the peddle.

"For ruining the surprise you had for me" she looked at him her eyes puffy from all the crying.

Charles wiped her tears to reassure her, he didn't give a toss about the meal he had prepared or the fact he had booked one of the most spectacular rooms in a hotel in London, he didn't care he just wanted his Molly back.

"It's okay babe, we will be there soon" he told her.

* * *

><p>"SOMEOME HELP ME, PLEASE" he shouted as her ran into A&amp;E holding Molly's delicate body in his arms. As one of the nurses on shift noticed them she shouted for a trolley to be brought over. Charles placed her onto the trolley not letting go of her hand, her grip was so tight that his hand started to hurt, but this reflected how scared and how much pain she was in so he let her squeeze it as hard as she wanted.<p>

"Where does it hurt honey, can you tell me what's the matter?" the nurse asked.

Molly pointed to her stomach and couldn't get her words out, her tears streaming out of her eyes, this feeling reminded her lot of when she was stood in the hospital watching Charles being wheeled through accept this time it was her, she was in pain.

"Erm... she said she had a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, erm erm I don't know she has been fine all day, please just give her something for the pain!" Charles said his eyes filling with tears.

* * *

><p>She was lay on the hospital bed, an oxygen mask covering half of her face, Charles sat on a chair next to her bed, his hand locked into hers, he sat staring at her seeing how vulnerable she looked killed him inside. She started to blink and then her eyes opened.<p>

"Heyy you, Mol it's me" he whispered before getting up and stroking her face.

"What happened?" Her voice was quiet and emphasised how weak she looked.

"They have ran some test, the doctor said he would be back soon, you've been sleeping babe" he tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear so that it wasn't hanging in front of her face. "I've rang your mum, let her know what's happening but told her not to panic and rush over, I've told her I'll let her know if there is any info or changes".

She smiled, she was so lucky to have him "thank you".

He bent down to kiss her forehead but they were interrupted by the doctor; Charles stood next to the bed his hands holding hers.

"Hi Molly I'm Doctor Johnson, how you feeling? Has the pain killers helped?" He asked before picking up her notes.

"A little better, what's wrong with me, is it appendicitis?" She replied.

The doctor nodded "I think so, the test definitely has some abnormalities in but I just need to run a quick ultrasound and if this confirms appendicitis then you will be going into theatre within the next half an hour.

A tear built up in Molly's eye, Charles could see the fear spread across her face and he whispered "please don't cry Mol, I'm here it's okay" he tried to reassure her but he could tell she was nervous.

As an ultrasound was wheeled in, Molly was asked to lift her hoodie up and the ultrasound technician and doctor watched the screen. They looked at each other and nodded to confirm, that it was appendicitis, the technician then frowned and moved the stick across her stomach. Suddenly the machine started making a sound... A heart beat sound.

"Well Molly...You're pregnant!" The technician announced.

Charles's face was blank as he stared at the screen.

"Pregnant?" Charles and Molly both said in unison.

"Oh fuck" Molly blurted out; she looked up at Charles who was clearly in a state of shock.

"Isn't an operation dangerous for the baby?" asked Charles.

Molly hadn't expected that response from him, but hearing him say baby made her heart sink their baby. Then his next movement shocked her even more, he placed his hand on her stomach. Molly looked up at him and he looked straight back into her eyes and mouthed 'I love you'.

"Yes there is an increase risk to the baby, but my main concern now is getting that infected appendix out Molly, I'll be back in a minute to explain more and a gynaecologist will be down to talk to you about the baby.

As he left Molly looked up to Charles "a baby? A fucking baby! It's too soon Charles".

Charles hushed and sat on her bed and let her rest her head into his chest before she began sobbing. "Whatever we decide I'm here to support you" he whispered in her ear.

**Okay so change of plan, I was supposed to do something smutty but I got scared, writing smutty is proving to be a challenge for me and therefore I have incorporated a one shot I was thinking of into this story instead. Please let me know if you like it?**

**So instead I am going to do a one shot smutty scene, but please be patient as it is taking great confidence for me to write it, hopefully it will be soon, thank you for all the lovely reviews.X**


	5. Chapter 5

After the talk with the doctor, Molly and Charles had been informed of the increased risks with her having appendicitis and also being pregnant. They would have to perform an open abdominal which would be mean Molly having a general anaesthetic. It was all very overwhelming for her and before she even had time to let her pregnancy sink in she was being wheeled into theatre, with Charles right at her side holding her hand.

"Everything will be fine, okay? I'll see you in a little bit and we can talk about that baby we bloody made!" he tried to make a sense of humour on the situation as he could see Molly was covered in fear. Charles was also shitting it, a baby was a huge responsibility he knew that from having Sam, he didn't want to share his nerves with Molly at this point. She was about to go under and he needed to be strong for her.

"I..i just don't know how it happened…I love you" she replied, a tear rolled down the side of her face and she felt a sense of warmth as Charles leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too" he mouthed.

* * *

><p>His figure became more distant as she was wheeled into the operating room.<p>

He sat in the waiting room, his leg bouncing from his nerves. This moment made him think of what Molly had to go through when he was injured back in Afghanistan. The sound of his, his and Molly's baby's heartbeat repeating in his head. He picked up his phone and scrolled through his contacts clicking on Belinda.

"Charles! Is she okay? Please tell me everything's okay? Should I come down?" she asked the panic in her voice sounding obvious.

"She has just gone into theatre" his voice calm to try and reassure Belinda.

"THEATRE!" she interrupted.

"She has appendicitis… the doctors said that it won't be long, and she will be feeling much better in the next few hours" he responded, sniffing every so often to stop the tears and his nose from running.

"Charles?" she asked "Are you okay honey?"

He paused, he didn't know what to say, he knew things were too soon to say about the pregnancy but he felt as though he needed to talk to someone.

"I'm fine" he pretended "She should be out soon, so ill text you when she is out"

"Shit I should really be there!" she replied "Bella is throwing up everywhere and Dave is out at the pub so I can't leave the kids"

"Its fine its fine, I will make sure she is okay and I will let you know as soon as she is out, I don't know how long she will have to stay in hospital for but I doubt it will be long, they will most likely want her home so she can limit the chance of getting any infections" he said, sounded more confident to try and reassure Belinda.

"Thank you Charles, you're a gooden, she has found a keeper" she said and then after both saying bye the call had ended.

After making a call to his parents to inform them on what was going on, Molly was wheeled back onto the ward. Charles shot up and made his way straight over to her, she looked weak and her unfinished mascara from when she was getting ready was smudged underneath her eyes. He held her hand immediately and stroked her forehead.

* * *

><p>2 hours later<p>

Molly woke up to find Charles fast asleep on the chair next to her bed, his hand still locked onto hers. The pain wasn't as bad as it was before but she still felt cramp in her stomach. She then suddenly thought about the baby, was everything okay?

A nurse noticed that she had woken up and made her way over, their conversation causing Charles to wake up.

"Hey sleepy head are you okay?" she asked looking straight into his eyes and keeping hold of his warm hand.

"I'm fine, but more importantly how are you feeling? Is the pain any better?" he asked, straightening up and moving closer to Molly.

"I'm feeling much better, though I have a bit of cramp in my stomach, must be just from the op" she responded, holding her stomach where the pain was.

Charles moved his hand on top of hers, both their hands where cradling her stomach, where their unborn child was slowly growing, the extremely cute moment was interrupted by a cough from the doctor who was approaching her bed.

"Hi Molly, how are you feeling?" he asked while picking up her notes and checking the machine for her heart rate.

"Much better thank you doctor" she replied before Charles interrupted "you said you had cramp in your stomach!".

"Ah yes, that will most likely be too do with the stitches and also the type of operation we had to perform as you are pregnant!" he replied while slotting the medical file back into the bracket at the end of Molly's bed.

Molly had confusion spread straight across her face "I just don't understand" the doctor moved to the side of her bed "I'm on birth control".

"Well I'm afraid birth control is 99% affective and this means it doesn't always work and you are that 1% which has resulted in you conceiving" he explained "Are you having thoughts on not keeping the baby Molly, do you need to talk to someone?" he asked.

Molly looked up at Charles who was admiring her face his hand still hadn't moved off hers which was still on her stomach. He smirked like he always does and this reassured her that he was going to support whatever they decided.

"No I'm okay thank you, I just need some rest that's all" she responded.

Charles stroked her hand with his finger and with his other hand cupped her cheek.

"You'll stay in overnight, but as long as everything remains okay you will be discharged tomorrow, the sooner you are out the less likely you are to be picking up any infections" he said before making his way to another patients on the opposite side of the ward to Molly.

"Do you want me to go back to the house and pick up a couple of things? I've spoken to your mum by the way, Bella is ill so she couldn't come down but I assured her you were okay!" he said.

"You didn't…" she asked

"No I didn't say a word" he interrupted.

"Thank you" she leaned her head into his hand, "If you could get me some Pjs and some toiletries that would be great"

"Some chocolate and a cup of rosabaya would help I think also" he said laughing a little.

"Perfect" she responded and with that he kissed her lips and started to make his way to the exit "I won't be long I'll see you in a bit".

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

He had got out of the car before her to open the front door, he then rushed back to the car to help Molly get out of the car, and he let her lean all her weight on him. He guided her into the house and into the front room where was laid out on the sofa a collection of pillows propped up and the fire was on. He helped her over to the sofa and carefully let her sit down, he then wrapped a blanket over her and went back to get her things out of the car.

"Can I get anything for you Dawes?" he shouted from the kitchen.

"You can sit and cuddle with me if you want?" she replied.

"If I want? Are you seriously asking me that?" he laughed before making his way over to her and sitting next to her, wrapping the blanket over them.

"I'm happy you know…" he started to explain.

"Are you sure" she interrupted.

"Dawes let me finish" he laughed "The last time I've been this sure was when I decided to let you into my life, the time we kissed on tour, the moments we have shared, you make my life perfect and therefore if our baby is a miniature version of you then I couldn't think of anything better".

A tear streamed down from Molly's eye which was quickly wiped away by Charles.

"I love you" she said.

"Ditto" he replied.

**_Hope you all enjoy this next instalment of the story, I'm really enjoying writing it which is why I'm updating so regularly anyway, reviews are like gold dust so please let me know what you think and if you have any prompts or suggestions for this story just private message._**

**_Thank you. X_**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really didn't want to drag the whole pregnancy out so therefore I have skipped on quite a few months. So molly is around 8 months pregnant.**

She woke up, she was finding it hard to have a good night sleep especially since she had a huge bump in the way however this morning she had slept in and woke up to find her usual handsome man missing from the right side of the bed. She lifted the covers off her and swung her feet out of the bed, and then very slowly she stood up and pulled her dressing gown and slippers on. She made her way out of the bedroom to find that the nursery room door was propped open, the smell of paint hitting her as she got closer.

"Oh hey you, had a nice sleep?" he asked with a smirk on his face as he lifted his head to look at his radiant fiancé.

"You're painting, it looks beautiful babe" she smiled "and yes I had a wonderful sleep thank you" she replied while placing her hand on her large bump.

"Thanks" he smirked and then stood up to kiss Molly good morning and then got back onto painting the wall a pastel pink colour as they had found out the sex of the baby: a girl.

Molly walked into the bedroom, looking around at everything starting to come together. Painting the wall was one of the last tasks that needed doing as they had only recently found out what the sex was, after lots of questioning if they should find out they eventually gave in. There was a white cot situated in the middle of the room, a pink blanket draped over the side and it was already kitted out with pink bedding and a polka dot throw. At the end of the cot sat a bunny teddy which had been given to them as well as many other presents by Charles's parents. All of the walls were white accept from the pink wall which Charles was currently in the process of painting. A wardrobe situated to the right, where next to it was a changing table which had underneath a chester of drawers, the room was really starting to come together, they only had a few little bits to buy and it would be complete for their new arrival. Molly made her way over to the drawers where she folded up a blanket, she then looked into the mirror which was hung next to it and looked at herself, rubbing her hands over her swollen stomach, she noticed how much she had grown within the last few months. She hated the way she looked she knew that it was natural and that the whole thing was supposed to be magical but she couldn't shake it out of her mind that she looked bloody huge and she hated that.

She frowned looking at herself and let out a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Charles asked looking concerned.

"I look disgusting…" she replied lowering her eyes and moving away from the mirror "Fat".

"Babe you're not fat you are pregnant, and disgusting are you kidding? You look beautiful… you look radiant Mol" he laughed he knew she hated it when he said that. He stood up making his way over to her and placed his hands over her growing belly.

"Your mummy is very silly" he whispered to her stomach, he would often talk to the baby which Molly found very comforting "now what can I get you for breakfast?" he asked before following her out of the nursery and making his way downstairs.

"Omg CHARLES" she shouted it was 3am.

"Whaaaa whats going on, are you okay?" he jumped and quickly drew all of his attention towards her.

"It's wet, the bed… its wet" she lifted up the sheets to the puddle, and then came the tears.

"It's okay" he laughed and grabbed hold of her hand "I think it's your waters".

He jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on some sweats and a jacket, before making his way round to the other side of the bed to Molly. He held both of her hands and helped her swing her legs round, he then removed her pyjama bottoms and routed into the drawers for some clean underwear.

"Turn around" she demanded as she took the pair of knickers of him.

He knew in any other circumstance she wouldn't care if he looked but towards the end of her pregnancy she was become very self-conscious and therefore he obeyed her commands, he also knew the amount of pain she was going to have to go through after witnessing Rebecca when she gave birth to Sam. He wanted to keep her as calm and comfortable as possible and if this meant doing as what she said then that's exactly what he would do: he turned around so he wasn't facing her anymore.

"Okay I'm done" she said softly "I'm sorry it's just…" she started before Charles quickly interrupted

"Its fine Mol" he kissed her forehead before helping her get her black sweatpants on. He reached his hands out for her to hold while getting up and with that he grabbed the birthing bag which was all prepared, grabbed his phone and wallet and helped guide Molly down the stairs.

As he swung the bag into the back he opened the passenger side door open for Molly who was being extremely calm.

"You're doing so good babe" he told her squeezing her hand in assurance that he was going to be there for her.

He ran round to the driver's side and hopped in before putting the keys in the ignition and starting the journey to the hospital. He locked his hand in hers and faced her.

"Let's go have a baby" he said and she smiled immediately back at him, rubbing her finger over his hand.

_**SO... this is the birth part 1, I'm super excited to write the second part of the birth and I promise that the next chapter will be much longer as it will most likely be the last in this story. Anyway please let me know what you think and reviews are beautiful things so if you have the time please leave one. Hope you enjoy this chapter and I will upload as soon as I can. I'm also hoping to do a lot more one shots after I finish this story so if you have any suggestions just let me know. I also wanted to take this time to thank all of you who have left such lovely reviews or private messaged me I have been going through a bit of a rubbish time at the moment in terms of writing and some of you have left me some really nice messages which I really appreciate and they have seriously given me my confidence back so thank you very much. X**_


	7. The Last One

**Here we go the last chapter, I'm actually quite sad that it is the end of this story but it felt write to bring it to a close…**

They arrive at the hospital quickly and within moments ushered onto the maternity ward and into the delivery suite. Charles helps Molly get onto the bed he moves to her side and holds her hand.

"Shittttt, it hurts so bad" she screamed gripping onto Charles hand as she has another contraction.

"You're doing great Mol" he assured her.

The midwife pushed the door open and introduced herself to Charles and Molly before fitting a monitor onto Molly's stomach and connecting her up to the machine to record the baby's hear rate.

"I'm just going to examine you Molly, it might feel a little uncomfortable but just take some lovely deep breaths into the gas and air when you need to" she told her handing her the gas and air.

"AHHH" she shouts and the grip onto Charles's hand gets tighter causing it to go slightly red.

The midwife finishes the examination and removes her gloves throwing them into the bin

"Okay Molly, you're 8 centimetres dilated, that's why you contractions are so close, baby is keen to come and say hello, you'll be pushing in no time" she said smiling at Molly before making her way out of the room, the midwife had a concerned expression upon her face.

"You're doing amazing, I can't wait to meet her" he smiled and stroked Molly's cheek, relieved to remove it from her tight grip as he had a feeling if he had kept it there much longer the circulation may have stopped.

"Charles!" she screamed before sucking in on the gas and air to help relieve some of the pain she was experiencing.

He was quick to hold her hand again, so that she could let out the pain, he didn't care if it hurt if it helped his Molly then he would allow all of the pain in the world.

Then suddenly the midwife returned but with a doctor who walked straight over to the monitor to check the baby's heart rate. The doctor then confirmed to the midwife and faced Molly, his face covered in concern.

"What, what is it? Is it the baby?" the tears started to build "Is she okay? Oh please don't let anything happen" she said the end of the sentence sounding less enunciated due to the amount of tears rolling down Molly's face.

"I'm afraid your baby is showing signs of distress Molly, if the heart rate doesn't improve we are going to have to take you for a caesarean section" he replied, picking up her notes and checking the information in front of him.

"Molly, you need to try and stay as calm as you can for us so that the baby doesn't become anymore distressed then it already is" she had a sense of calmness in her voice "Your nearly fully dilated so hopefully we can go for a natural birth okay?" the midwife said.

Molly nodded and faced Charles her eyes contained so much fear they penetrated his heart, his leant forward to kiss her forehead and whispered in her ear "I love you".

* * *

><p>Half an hour later<p>

"FUCKING HELL THIS HURTS SO MUCH MORE THAN I THOUGHT IT WOULD" she yelled, she was determined that she would have as much as a natural birth as she possibly could and this meant not having any pain relief but the gas and air was not giving the kick that she needed and she had given in.

"Give me the drugs, I need an epidural" she demanded to the midwife who had just returned back to their room to check on Molly.

Charles had felt hopeless, what could he do but comfort her make sure she was okay, he couldn't take the pain from her, he had suggested getting an epidural much earlier on but Molly was so determined to do the birth without one he didn't want to argue. He stayed by her side, rubbing her back, patting her head with a wet flannel and smothering her in kisses.

The midwife moved towards Molly slipping on her blue gloves to examine Molly, checking the baby's hear rate as often as she could.

"Molly you are 10 centimetres dilated, time to start pushing and meet your baby girl" she removed her gloves before flashing a huge smile to the ecstatic parents to be.

Charles faced Molly his face saying a thousand words, the proudness beaming of his face

"I'm so proud of you dawesy" he smiled at her before giving her a wink, the wink that every time made her feel weak inside, the wink that made her love him more and more.

The midwife left the room for a moment to grab the doctor as she knew since the labour had faced a few obstacles the baby could be a little distressed after the delivery and therefore she handed over the birth to the doctor. He made his way into the room before going over to the sink and washing his hands thoroughly and slipping some gloves on.

"Okay Molly, here's what I need you to do: pull back on your legs behind your thighs" Molly held back one of her legs and Charles helped with the other; he wanted to help in as many ways he could, he wanted to be a part of this magical experience as much as he could. "Then I need you to hold your breath and I will count to ten while you tuck in your chin and push straight down into your bottom" the doctor instructed.

"And push" announced the doctor from between Molly's legs.

Molly grunted and pushed letting out a scream while the doctor counted backwards "ten…nine…eight…" she had Charles repeating the numbers while also adding his input of how well she was doing.

When the doctor reached 'one' Molly attempted to flop her head back to rest, her panting emphasised how weak and tired she was.

"Come on Molly, straight into another contraction I need you to do a huge push, come on!" the doctor informed before starting the count down again "ten…nine…eight…"

Charles was swept up in the moment, Molly caught him looking at her perspiring face, he admired everything he saw, and she had no idea why as she knew she looked a complete and utter mess but she gave him credit that he looked so in love with her. She knew at that moment he adored her and that gave her the drive to push as hard as she could on her next contraction.

"That's it Molly you're doing great" he encourages "How's the heart rate doing Sophie" he asked the midwife "It's doing okay, she is holding in there" she replied.

"Okay Molly, just a few more pushes and you will have your baby" he instructed.

Charles pulled back Molly's left leg as she pulled back her right one "Your doing so amazing" he smiled before kissing her cheek.

As Molly started to do her final pushes she felt a sense of stretching and tearing and this made her scream as loud as she could, the tears freely flowing from her heavy eyes.

"Your crowing Molly" the doctor announced.

Charles moved to the end of the bed to look, his hand not leaving Molly's as he still wanted to be connected to her and then he saw, his baby, his baby girls head with the perfect amount of dark hair that a baby could have.

"She's perfect" Charles informed before returning to Molly's side.

"How can you tell, it's only her head" Molly grunted, the pain was clearly having a huge effect on her.

"I can just tell" he smiled "she will be perfect".

"Don't get soft on me captain, be a man" she laughed and Charles locked his eyes onto hers

"You're incredible".

The next few moments all happened so quickly, Molly heaved one last time and then all the pressure vanished and the doctor lifted in front of her the most beautiful baby she had ever laid her eyes on.

"Congratulations, you have a daughter" the doctor warmly stated.

"Go go" Molly instructed a very watery eyed Charles, their eyes meeting once again, the pure joy and happiness connecting between them both. He kissed her forehead, both her cheeks and then finally her lips "Thank you, thank you" he beamed his smile so bright, the whole nine months of pregnancy was worth it just to see that beautiful smile Charles produced.

As Charles cut the cord, he was handed the pink buddle of joy and he carefully transferred her from his arms onto Molly's chest, she cradled her daughter and ran her fingers over her cheek taking in every ounce of cuteness she projected. Charles looking down on his favourite girls, although he had witness his son being born, watching his daughter enter the world brought a whole new prospect to life, he felt the stronger need of protection, he couldn't believe how lucky he was that they were both his.

Her little brown eyes scanned the room; they were big like her daddy's. Molly quickly adjusted her to her breast and let her tiny lips grab hold of something that only Molly could provide.

"Have you got a name for her" asked the nurse.

Charles looked at Molly in assurance that she could reveal the name they had been smitten on.

"Arabella… Arabella James" she replied, her smile showing how proud she was, Charles sitting on the edge of the bed before he leant down and kissed her little forehead before lifting his head and passionately kissing the woman he was so madly in love with.

"It's beautiful" the midwife responded before cleaning up between Molly's legs and leaving the room so they could have some alone time together just the three of them.

Not much later that night they had been visited by family. Molly's mum and dad and siblings all had come to see the new baby carrying balloons and presents, Belinda hadn't stopped crying over how beautiful her granddaughter was.

Next was Charles's parents who were over the moon that they had been blessed with another grandchild. They had showered Molly and James in gifts and also stayed around for lots of cuddles; moments like this were ones Molly would remember forever.

However her favourite visitor was Sam, who was brought by Rebecca, although she dropped him off at the main desk where Charles met them. He had asked Sam if he was excited to meet his new little sister and that was answered by him bursting through the doors and running over to her, he grabbed gently her hand with his tiny hand and kissed her on her forehead. He was so excited to be able to hold her, he sat next to Molly in the bed with Arabella in his arms and Charles sat next to Molly, his arms around her. The midwife came back in to check everything was okay and couldn't resist but ask if they wanted a picture taken, she took the picture and said "You are a beautiful family".

Molly turned to Charles who was looking deep into her eyes and kissed her.

* * *

><p>4 years on- Christmas Day.<p>

5AM

Arabella crept into Poppy's room who was already awake.

"Come on lets go into mummy and daddy's room, I think Santa has been, my stocking is full in my room" she whispered before holding 2 year old Poppy's hand and guiding her out of the room and onto the landing.

"We need to pick up Sam on our way" she informed before making her way into Sam's room.

"Sam…Sam" she whispered a little louder.

"I'm awake" he replied "what time is it" he asked rubbing his eyes.

"Present time" she responded before making her way back out of his room and running to their parent's room. The pushed open the door before shouting "ITS CHRISTMAS, COME ON MUMMY COME ON DADDY, WE NEED TO SEE IF SANTA HAS BEEN DOWNSTAIRS".

Molly and Charles were woken up by their 3 children jumping on their bed, Charles turned to Molly

"What time is it?" he asked.

Molly turned to her side to check her phone which was on her bedside table "5" she tiredly replied.

"Improvement on last year then" he laughed and cuddled Poppy "Who wants a hot chocolate with marshmallows and cream" he asked before slowly getting out of bed and pretending to chase his children down the stairs. He stopped and waited for Molly, she made her way towards him.

"Merry Christmas babe" he smirked before checking if the kids had gone downstairs.

"Merry Christmas to you too captain" she passionately kissed his lips as he lifted her up.

He locked his hand in hers and they both made their way downstairs to the sound of their children screaming "HE'S BEEN" "LOOK AT ALL THE PRESENTS".

**_Okay so that is it... I stayed up until 1 am finishing it my hand just couldn't stop typing I was just enjoying writing the story so much, just want to make a quick note before people might comment, I've based it on that they have got Sam for Christmas morning as he usually would be at his mums but they have got him this year just to add to the excitement. I have absolutely loved writing all the chapters to this story it has really helped me still be in love with Our Girl, I'm just so in love with that series it just brought so many emotions out in me that usually TV programmes don't do, also the handsome Ben Aldridge is kind to the eyes but yes I just hope that everyone has enjoyed reading and I now I am going to concentrate on more one shots. THANK YOU for all the kind the reviews they really mean a lot to me. X_**


End file.
